Un hermoso invierno
by IEGO93
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Sakura derroto al mago clow. Ahora ella es una joven de 15 años. Tomoyo y ella estan en vacaciones de invierno, pero, dos amigos de la primaria vuelven en invierno ¿Quienes seran? ¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

_Un hermoso invierno_

_Capitulo 1:_

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Era invierno, los arboles de cerezo se cubrían con los hermosos copos de nieve.

En una linda casa se podía apreciar a una joven de 15 años durmiendo plácidamente, esa joven se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto y cruza 3ª de secundaria; la joven tenia el pelo color castaño el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda tan lindos como la piedra misma.

La joven dormía plácidamente hasta que un muñequito color amarillo le hecho un vaso con agua fría, con lo cual la joven despertó de su sueño.

**Sakura: (Enojada) ¡Kero! ¡¿Por qué me tiraste un vaso con agua fria?! ¡Estaba durmiendo tan bien y tú vienes y me despiertas de la peor forma!**

**Kero: (Le entrega una toalla) Porque ya es tarde, y si no te despertaba de esa forma no te levantabas y de seguro llegabas de nuevo tarde a la secundaria. Recuerda que tienes que ir al último día de clases para salir a las vacaciones de navidad.**

**Sakura: (Limpiándose) Está bien. Solo porque es el último día y saldré temprano el día de hoy**

**Kero: (Trayéndole el uniforme, el cual era un vestido color rojo con un sueter del mismo color y tenia que utilizar un moño color azul) :D**

**Sakura: (Agarrando el uniforme) Arigatou Kero**

Despues que Sakura se termino de vestir fue rápido a la cocina solo comio una tostada y tomo un vaso de leche agarro su desayuno y salio en patines rumbo a la secundaria

**Sakura: (Saliendo de su casa) Hasta luego**

Cuando llego a la secundaria faltaban 5 minutos para que llegara el maestro. Sakura entro al salón, saludo a todos y se sentó al frente de Tomoyo. La joven era de piel blanca como la nieve, tenia el pelo color violeta claro casi gris que le llegaba a la cintura, tenia unos ojos color morados tan hermosos como dos joyas que dejaban a chicos hipnotizados con su mirada. Las dos jóvenes eran mejores amigas y las más bonitas de toda la secundaria

**Tomoyo: Buenos días Sakura**

**Sakura: Buenos días Tomoyo**

**Profesor: (Entrando al salón) Buenos días. Vamos a dar inicio a la clase **

Las clases pasaron rápido (Literal, porque era el último día para salir a las vacaciones de invierno). Todos se fueron a sus casas, Sakura y Tomoyo se fueron juntas; mientras caminaban pasaron por la casa de la reencarnación del mago Clow y tomoyo se puso un poco triste

**Sakura: (Preocupada mientras veía a Tomoyo) ¿Te pasa algo Tomoyo? ¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Te sientes mal?**

**Tomoyo: (Intentando ocultar su tristesa) No. No me pasa nada Sakura, solo es que recordaba a nuestros amigos Li y Hiraguizawa. ¿Y sabes algo sobre el joven Li?**

**Sakura: (Sonrojada) Nada. E perdido contacto con el desde que entramos a la secundaria. Me pregunto como estará**

_**Aeropuerto de la cuidad Tomoeda:**_

Se podía ver a dos jóvenes de la misma edad vajando de un avión desde China. Uno de los jóvenes era de piel morena, el color de su pelo era café, ojos de igual color y se podía ver que dejaba a mas de 4 chicas hipnotizadas con su encanto. El otro joven era de piel blanca, cabello color negro con detalles azules, su ojos eran de un color azul que se escondían en unos lentes, igual que el anterior dejaba a mas de 4 chicas hipnotizadas con su encanto. A los dos jovenes se les podía apreciar una sonrisa, parecía que desde hace mucho tiempo no veian esa ciudad y que les traía muchos recuerdos.

**Los dos jovenes: Las volveremos a ver dentro de poco**

**Fin del primer capitulo!**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

_Un hermoso invierno_

_Capitulo 2:_

Al dia siguiente sakura y Tomoyo estaban preparando un rico pastel de chocolate para comer ellas dos (Kero: Ejem) y Kero (Yo: ¿Mejor? Kero: Mejor) . L


	2. Chapter 2

_Un hermoso invierno_

_Capitulo 2:_

Al dia siguiente sakura y Tomoyo estaban preparando un rico pastel de chocolate para comer ellas dos (Kero: Ejem) y Kero (Yo: ¿Mejor? Kero: Mejor) . Los 3 ya se disponían a comer el rico pastel cuando alguien toco el timbre.

_Ding dong_

_**-¿Quién será?- Decia confundida Sakura, ya que Touya estaba en su trabajo y su papa había salido por un mes.**_

_**-Sera mejor que yo valla- Dijo Tomoyo mientras se dirija a la puerta**_

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con el mismísimo Shaoran Li.

_**-Shaoran ¿Qué haces aquí? Que sorpresa- Decia asombrada –A Sakura le alegra verte- Decia feliz Tomoyo –Pasa- Dijo mientras entraba a la casa**_

_**-¿Tomoyo quien era?- Pregunto Sakura cuando vio a su amiga**_

_**-Hola Sakura- Decia Shaoran mientras llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba la ojiverde**_

_**-Shaoran!- Decia Sakura mientras corria a abrazar a shaoran**_

Ya casi se abrazan cuando de repente….

_**-¿Qué hace el mocoso aquí?- Dijo Kero mientras se interponía entre Sakura y Shaoran**_

_**-Kero, ven te voy a dar una rebana de pastel. Sera mejor dejarlos solos- Decía Tomoyo con cámara en mano intentando hacer que Kero no los molestara**_

_**-Si!. Pastel!- Decia mientras seguía a Tomoyo a la cocina**_

Cuando los dos castañoss estuvieron solos:

_**-¿Y porque volviste?- Pregunto Sakura**_

_**-Por ti- Decia Shaoran -¿Me preguntaba si querías ser mi novia?**_

_**-Claro!- Decia Sakura mientras abrazaba fuerte a Shaoran**_

_**-¿Tomoyo no nos esta viendo?- Decia Shaoran mientras veía a todas partes**_

_**-No ¿Por?- Decia mientras veía a todas partes**_

_**-Es que no vine solo- Decia en susurros**_

_**-¿Quién más viene contigo?- Decia Sakura entre susurros**_

_**-¿Adivina?- Decia Shaoran mientras imitaba a Eriol**_

_**-Eriol!- Gritaba ella**_

_**-Shhh!- Decia mientras le tapaba la boca- El también vino conmigo por la siguiente razón: El ama a Tomoyo y quiere que sea su novia. Por eso ha vuelto por ella. Pero debemos guardar esto en secreto. El no sabe como hablar con ella y necesita nuestra ayuda- Decia Shaoran entre susurros**_

Sakura asintió

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Fin del cap.! ¿Qué les parecio?**


	3. Celos

_Un hermoso invierno_

_Capitulo 3:_

Sakura y Shaoran decidieron dar un pasea ya que tenían tantas cosas de que hablar.

_**-Tomoyo voy a salir a pasear con Shaoran. Pueden Kero y tu comer el pastel. En verdad lo siento porque no podre quedarme a comer el pastel con ustedes- Dijo Sakura mientras salía de la casa con Shaoran**_

_**-No importa Sakura. Kero y yo comeremos el pastel. Tu diviértete con Shaoran- Decía Tomoyo mientras sonreía**_

_**-Muchas gracias Tomoyo- Dijo Shaoran ya que ella sabia la razón por la que se iban**_

_**-Si! Mas pastel para nosotros- Dijo kero mientras veía el rico pastel**_

Cuando Sakura y Shaoran se fueron, Tomoyo fue a darle una rebanada de pastel a Kero el cual no podía dejar de babear ya que el pastel se veía rico

_**-Aquí tienes un poco de pastel- Dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba a kero un trozo de pastel en un plato perfecto para kero**_

_**-Muchas gracias tomoyo- dijo kero mientras comenzaba a comer el pastel**_

Cuando Terminaron de comer el pastel dieron un pequeño paseo para comprar algunas cosas que Tomoyo necesitaba para hacer unos vestidos para Sakura. Ya que ella sabía que si Shaoran estaba en la ciudad él y Sakura iban a salir muy seguido.

Los dos entraron a una tienda tras otra, kero iba como si fuera un peluche en la bolsa de Tomoyo y su cabeza iba por fuera. Los entraron en una tienda de telas muy finas y hermosas de colores claros y en muchos colores.

_**-¿Cuál le quedaría mejor a Sakura? ¿El Rosa claro o el rojo color cereza?- Decia mientras le enseñaba a nuestro lindo peluche falso las telas**_

_**-El color cereza- Dijo Kero mientras señalaba la tela**_

_**-Es verdad le quedara lindísimo!- Decia Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos**_

_**-Jeje- Decia kero mientras le salía una gotita **_

_**-Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unos helados?- Dijo tomoyo cuando termino de pagar todo lo que compro en la tienda y salía con kero**_

_**-Si!- Dijo Kero en voz baja pero feliz**_

Caminaron hasta el parque pingüino donde habían abierto una heladería

_**-¿De qué quieres tu helado Kero?- Dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba hacia la heladería**_

_**-De chocolate y fresa!- Dijo Kero muy feliz**_

_**-Okey- Dijo mientras llegaba a la heladería **_

_**-Buenas tardes ¿De que sabor quiere su helado?- Dijo un señor no mayor de los 38 años de cabello negro y de ojos cafeces **_

_**-Me puede dar uno de Fresa y chocolate, y uno de chicle- Dijo Tomoyo**_

_**-Enseguida- Dijo el señor mientras preparaba los helados – Aquí tiene- Le decía mientras le daba los dos helados**_

_**-Gracias- Decia Tomoyo mientras le pagaba al señor**_

Kero y Tomoyo fueron a comer sus helados en un lugar donde nadie los viera. Se sentaron en un lindo árbol de cerezos que casi no tenía hojas.

_**-¿Y que te parece tu helado?- Decia Tomoyo mientras veía a kero comer su helado**_

_**-Esta delicioso- Decia Kero mientras se devoraba su helado- ¿Y el tuyo?- Pregunto mientras dejaba de comer su helado**_

_**-Esta rico. Es mi favorito- Decia la joven de ojos morados**_

Despues de comer sus helados los dos fueron a la casa de Tomoyo para esperar a Sakura. Mientras caminaban pasaron por la casa donde antes vivía la reencarnación del mago Clow, pero algo extraño se podía ver en ella, parecía habitada. Los dos se extrañaron pues no creían que Eriol hubiera vuelto a Tomoeda.

_**-Qué extraño, parece que ya está habitada la casa- Decia Kero mientras sentía una presencia **_

_**-Pues es una casa bonita, todo el mudo quisiera una casa asi- Decia Tomoyo mientras miraba la entrada**_

_**-Sera mejor irnos siento una presencia y no quiero que te pase algo- Decia Kero mientras comenzaba a avanzar**_

_**-Si- Decia Tomoyo mientras seguía al amarillito**_

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, Kero y ella se fueron a la habitación de Tomoyo pues no querían que nadie viera a Kero.

_**-¿Y que vas a hacer con todas estas telas?- Pregunto Kero mientras veía como Tomoyo sacaba cada tela con delicadeza y las ponía en su cama**_

_**-Quiero hacerle unos vestidos a Sakura. Ya que ha vuelto Li creo que ellos dos saldrán mas seguido y quiero que Sakura se vea hermosa**_

_**-¡No quiero que mi Sakura salga con ese mocoso!- Decía Kero enojado **_

_**-Hay Kero no te pongas asi, Sakura y el se aman y serian una pareja linda. No hay porque impedir que ellos dos salgan- Decia Tomoyo mientras empezaba a diseñar un lindo vestido con la tela roja cerezo **_

_**-Bueno. Solo porque mi Sakura será feliz- Decia Kero mientras volaba por la habitación**_

Kero volaba y volaba en la habitación cuando de repente creyó ver a Spinel y salió al jardín. Y para su sorpresa tenia razón Spinel estaba ahí en el jardin de Tomoyo.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Kero mientras Spinel se detenia**_

_**-Mi amo me pidió que fuera a la casa de Daidouji y que le informaba si ella estaba bien- Decia Spinel mientras veía la ventana en donde se podía ver a Tomoyo haciendo el vestido**_

_**-Ella esta bien. Esta conmigo y nada le pasara- Decía Kero enojado ya que Sakura saldría más con Shaoran y lo olvidaría, y él no quería que le quitaran a Tomoyo que era su mejor amiga **_

_**-Eso parece- Decia Spinel –Ya termine lo que me encargo Eriol. Entonces me voy- Decia Spinel mientras comenzaba a volar**_

_**-Adios- Decia Kero mientras hacia lo mismo**_

Al llegar a la habitación Tomoyo le pregunto a donde fue ya que no le había avisado y se había espantado

_**-¿Kero en donde andabas? Me espantaste- Decia Tomoyo mientras veía al amarillito**_

_**-Fui al jardin, me encontré con alguien- Decia Kero**_

_**-¿A quien te encontraste?- **_

_**-A nadie en especial crei ver a Sakura pero fue mi imaginación- Decia Kero intentando disimular que estaba mintiendo**_

_**-Esta bien. Hablando de ella la llamare haber si ya llego a su casa ¿O te quieres quedar a dormir conmigo? Recuerda que tienes tu cama en mi mesa donde tengo a mis muñecas- Decia mientras señalaba una cama perfecta para Kero, de su tamaño, con una sabanita de color naranja y una almohada a su medida**_

_**-Si! Me quiero quedar- Decia Kero con una sonrisa**_

_**-Esta bien- Decia Tomoyo con una sonrisa**_

_**-Si!- Decia Kero mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo**_

**En otra parte:**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban en la casa de Eriol, donde Shaoran estaba viviendo. Eriol se alegro de ver a Sakura.

Shaoran le comento a Eriol que Sakura lo quería ayudar a conquistar a Tomoyo, pero eso no seria cosa fácil, pues Sonomi no queria que ningún chico se le acercara a su querida hija.

_**-Muchas gracias Sakura- Decia Eriol feliz ya que sabia que podía contar con su amiga **_

_**-De nada Eriol. Pero primero tienes que saber algo- Decia Sakura. Eriol abrió muy grandes su ojos y se sento al lado de Sakura para escuchar lo que ella le quería decir –Sonomi, la mama de Tomoyo, no quiere que nadie se le acerque a su hija y hara cualquier cosa CUALQUIER COSA para conseguir eso- **_

_**-Ahora se a que me enfrento. Pero eso no será obstáculo para que Tomoyo sea mi novia- Decia Eriol muy confiado en si**_

_**-¿Entonces que esperas? Con esos animos le puedes decir ahora mismo a Tomoyo lo que sientes- Decia Sakura**_

_**-Hay un pequeño problema- Decia Shaoran**_

_**-¿Cuál? o.O- Pregunto Sakura**_

_**-Que ya son las 11 p.m y apuesto a que Tomoyo ya esta dormida- Decia Shaoran cortando la alegría de los dos **_

_**-Pero mañana podras hablar con ella ¿No?- Pregunto Sakura mientras veía a Eriol**_

_**-Por desgracia no puedo Sakura. Shaoran y yo tenemos que terminar de inscribirnos. Cuanto antes terminemos con el papeleo de inscripción más tiempo tendre para hablar con ella-**_

_**-Oh. Bueno, entonces ¿En que puedo ayudar mientras ustedes arreglan lo de sus papeles?- Decia Sakura**_

_**-Pues haber… ¿Cómo podemos hacer que Tomoyo sepa que Eriol esta en Tomoeda?- Decia Shaoran mientras empezaba a pensar**_

_**-… ¡Ya se!- Decia Eriol **_

_**-¿Cuál es tu idea?- Decian los dos castaños**_

_**-Bueno. Sakura has que Tomoyo y tu vallan al parque pingüino, ahí tu y Shaoran se iran a una cita ;) Y yo hare como si pasara por ahí por casualidad y me encuentro con Tomoyo, asi hablaría con ella y ustedes tendrán una cita y podrán estar a solas ;)- Decia mientras hacia que sus dos amigos se sonrojaran –No me engañan ustedes ya son novios- Decia Eriol con una sonrisa**_

_**-Ejem- Decia Shaoran mientras intentaba cambiar el tema -¿Cómo a que horas seria el paseo?-**_

_**-Seria como a las 4 de la tarde. Sakura te avisare cuando todo este listo. Tu Shaoran le enviaras un mensaje a Sakura como a las 4: 20 p.m y Sakura el te dira donde se verán, ustedes escogen el lugar ;)- Decia Eriol –Entonces Sakura dejara sola a Tomoyo y yo hablare con ella. Ese es el plan-**_

_**-Buena idea Eriol!- Decia contenta**_

Se escucho el reloj sonar, eso indicaba una cosa eran las 12 y era hora que Shaoran fuera a dejar a su novia a su casa.

_**-Ya es tarde. Y si no llego ahora mi hermano me mata- DEcia Sakura mientras veía el reloj**_

_**-Te acompaño Sakura. Ademas soy tu novio y como tal te tengo que dejar en tu casa sana y salva- Decia Shaoran mientras agarraba a Sakura de la mano haciendo que ella tuviera un leve sonrojo**_

_**-Eres tan lindo Shaoran, por eso te quiero!- DEcia Sakura mientras besaba a Shaoran en la boca**_

_**-Por favor hagan eso en privado. No enfrente de mi que eso lo tomo como burla- Decia Eriol mientras se volteaba**_

_**-Estas celoso porque yo tengo novia y tu noo- Decia Shaoran molestando a Eriol**_

_**-Ejem- Decia Eriol intentando cambiar la conversación –Sera mejor que dejes a Sakura en su casa, si no llega a su casa temprano su hermano la regañara**_

_**-Esta bien- Decia Shaoran mientras se iba con Sakura**_

_**-Hasta mañana Eriol- DEcia Sakura mientras se iba con Shaoran**_

En el camino hacia la casa de Sakura:

_**-¿Sabes algo Sakura?- Decia Shaoran mientras veía a su novia**_

_**-¿Qué Shaoran?- Decia mientras veía a su novio**_

_**-Me has hecho el chico mas feliz de Tomoeda- DEcia mientras besaba a Sakura con mucha ternura –Gracias**_

_**-No. Gracias a ti por volver por mi- Decia Sakura mientras besaba a Shaoran en la mejilla**_

_**-No sé por qué pero siento que nuestro noviazgo va a durar hasta el fin de el mundo- Decia Shaoran mientras veía a Sakura**_

_**-Yo igual Shaoran- DEcia mientras veía a su novio**_

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura se encontraron nada mas y nada menos que con Touya Kinomoto el cual estaba enojado ya que su hermanita estaba llegando a las 12:30p.m y s**e enojo mas cuando** vio quien la acompañaba.

_**-¿Sakura que horas son estas para llegar? ¿Y porque vienes acompañada de este mocoso?- DEcia Touya mientras veía con cara enojada y de desconfianza a Shaoran**_

_**-Fui a casa de Eriol, y Shaoran y yo nos quedamos a platicar. Y para tu información voy a salir mas seguido porque el es mi novio- Decia Sakura enojada con Touya**_

_**-No puedo creer que seas la novia de este mocoso monstruo-**_

_**-Dejarle de decir a Sakura monstruo. Y si fuera un monstruo ella seria el monstruo mas adorable y hermoso que hechistiera- Decia Shaoran enojado, pero demasiado como para comenzar una pelea con Touya**_

_**-Sera mejor que ya te metas a casa, es demasiado tarde- Decia Touya mientras metia a su hermana a la casa**_

_**-Hasta mañana Shaoran- Logro decir Sakura**_

**En la casa de Eriol:**

Cuando Sakura y Shaoran se fueron llego Spinel y le informo todo lo que vio en casa de Tomoyo.

_**-Ya hice lo que me pidió amo- Decia Spinel mientras se sentaba al lado de Eriol**_

_**-Dime Spinel ¿Cómo esta Tomoyo?- Decia Eriol viendo a su guardia**_

_**-Pues como vi no esta sola y no necesita que la vigilemos ya que tiene su propio guardian- Eriol estaba confundido por lo que le dijo Spinel**_

_**-Explicate- Dijo Eriol confundido**_

_**-Que encontré a Kerberos en casa de Tomoyo y parece que el va impedir que usted salga con Tomoyo, parece que sea encariñado con ella- Decia Spinel mientras comenzaba a leer un libro**_

_**-Jaja- Reia Eriol**_

_**-¿Qué tiene de divertido señor?- Decia Spinel confundido**_

_**-Que Kerberos cree que podrá impedir que yo salga con Tomoyo. Parece que esto será divertido- Decia Eriol feliz**_

_**-Amo, pero si sabe que Tomoyo se enfadaría si los encontrara peleando?- Decia Spinel intentando que su amo abriera los ojos**_

_**-Es verdad. Asi que me tengo que deshacer de Kerberos- Decia Eriol mientras pensaba**_

**En la casa de Tomoyo:**

_**-¿Qué te pasa Kero? ¿Por qué estas asi como si alguien te quisiera matar?- DEcia Tomoyo preocupada por kero**_

_**-Es que siento que alguien esta planeando matarme- Decia Kero asustado**_

_**-No te pasara nada, estas conmigo. Ya duérmete- Decia Tomoyo mientras le daba un beso a Kero en la frente**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o

Fin del cap. ¿Qué les parecio?

Les explicare porque puse a kero en todo esto:

Kero no quiere perder a la única amiga que le queda. Spinel cree que Kero quiere a Tomoyo como algo mas que amigos. Se lo cuenta a Eriol, eriol se pone furioso y entra un odio hacia kero.


End file.
